


Enfants du Chaos

by ElnaK



Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Chaos, Devils, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, I mean, They're devils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: Enoch attend. Balthazar sortira de la Tour Rouge, un jour, et leur jeu du Chaos pourra reprendre.
Relationships: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon & Enoch (Aventures)
Kudos: 1





	Enfants du Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Je prends en compte à la fois l'histoire principale et les lives comme étant canon, raison pour laquelle Enoch aime son fiston ici... mais bon. Il reste un diable.
> 
> En ce qui concerne le worldbuilding, ce qui est canon ou pas est un peu compliqué vu le format d'Aventures ( évolution entre les saisons, etc ). Comme on n'a rien de particulièrement sûr, et bien voilà...

Enoch observe, alors que son fils s'enferme avec les sorciers. Enoch attend, alors que les années passent, et que Balthazar cherche désespérément à ramener son ami élémentaire parmi les vivants. Enoch passe le temps, alors que le pyromancien perd petit à petit tout espoir.

Enoch ne s'inquiète pas. Il a le temps, tellement de temps, et Balthazar aussi, d'ailleurs. Son fils n'a peut-être que la moitié de son pouvoir, mais il partage sa longévité.

Tant de temps, cela conduit toujours, sans exception, à une certaine colère. Enoch le sait bien, lui. Même si, contrairement à Balthazar, il n'a jamais connu les sentiments purement humains qui habitent son fils... Enoch a été jeune, lui aussi. Non, Enoch ne s'inquiète pas. Un de ces jours, Balthazar sortira de la Tour Rouge, et n'y retournera pas.

Un de ces jours, ils pourront s'amuser tous les deux à nouveau. Et, qui sait? Peut-être Balthazar aura-t-il appris à y trouver autant de plaisir que son père, ce jour-là. Peut-être commencera alors une guerre sans fin entre eux deux, le monde à feu et à sang, tout cela pour leur bon plaisir. Peut-être s'arracheront-ils le cœur, mais cela avec un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

Diables.

Une idée mal placée, que de les croire élémentaires de Mal. Pas exactement fausse, mais pas pour autant véridique. Les humains n'ont pas l'air de comprendre, et Balthazar a été éduqué par des humains. Cela va sans dire, le gamin ne se comprend pas lui-même.

Les diables... Enoch ne peut que sourire. Balthazar ne veut pas être un demi-diable, parce que Balthazar veut faire le bien. Les deux ne sont pas nécessairement incompatibles, pourtant – enfin, si, mais pas en ce qui concerne les intentions, seulement face aux résultats.

Les diables sont par nature alliés au Feu, mais ne sont pas pour autant des élémentaires de Feu. Ils ne sont pas, non plus, des élémentaires de Mal. Non, en effet. Les diables comme Enoch, nés de rien si ce n'est de la guerre et du sang, sont des élémentaires de Chaos.

Balthazar, bien qu'à moitié humain, a laissé sa part de chaos derrière lui, cela va sans dire. Oh, oui, il fait généralement le bien... Au final. En attendant, on trouve tout de même un certain nombre de cadavres – des hommes mauvais, certainement, mais des morts tout de même – sur son chemin, un quota de destruction assez intéressant, et du ressentiment à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Oh, Enoch est si fier de son fils!

Si heureux d'avoir eu un enfant si extraordinaire.

Premier enfant du Chaos, Prince des Enfers, Enoch n'aime rien de plus que de semer le chaos derrière lui. Pour cela, il faut que certains survivent, ou le chaos finira avec la dernière mort. Il ne s'agit pas nécessairement de déclencher une guerre sans fin, ou de massacrer tout ce qui passe dans son champ de vision. Il s'agit aussi de contempler les réactions de ceux qui passent après le carnage, de ne rien faire lorsque tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose, d'épargner une vie pour laquelle tout à été sacrifié sur un simple changement d'avis et ainsi savourer le désespoir perdu d'un sacrifice vain.

Utiliser le titan pour que tous les mortels aient accès à la magie... Ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais les résultats... Du chaos, pendant plusieurs décennies au moins. Tant de chaos...

Enoch doit avouer qu'il s'est quelque peu mis en colère, lorsque Balthazar a essayé de lui arracher le cœur – d'une, le gamin est bien trop jeune pour tenter une chose pareille – mais maintenant qu'un peu de temps a passé... Ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus du potentiel de son fils.

Déstabiliser le premier enfant du Chaos, rien que cela.

Enoch n'est pas certain de quand date la dernière fois que ses sentiments lui ont fait perdre son sang froid, la dernière fois que le chaos a atteint son cœur, mais Balthazar, lui, a réussi.

Enoch en veut plus.

Il veut une bataille de chaos, un jeu sans fin avec son fils, une compétition pour voir lequel des deux peut déstabiliser l'autre le plus souvent, le plus profondément. Il veut une éternité de chaos pour eux deux, et le mieux, c'est que Balthazar pourra même être le gentil de l'histoire, s'il le souhaite. Enoch n'a qu'à prendre le rôle de l'antagoniste, et leur confrontation perpétuelle apportera suffisamment de chaos pour eux deux, car Balthazar ne pourra s'empêcher de se mettre sur son chemin. De répondre au chaos par le chaos, même si au nom de l'ordre.

Balthazar, tout comme Enoch, a viscéralement besoin du Chaos, et son père le sait bien.


End file.
